


"Hallucination Event"

by orphan_account



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: A Very, Drabble, Gen, Hallucinogens, Human Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Whump, don't feel like tagging this properly, don't worry tho it's all a dreeeeam, i guess, very, violent dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hallucination event from a doctor (...might not be a doctor?)'s POV.





	"Hallucination Event"

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my friend 'cuz they suggested the idea behind this fic one time when i was like,, "I wanna write but idk what to write" n they sent a video of this event and was like,, "yo what if u wrote a doctor's pov"
> 
> and so, this mess was born. 
> 
> this is a few months old and I spent like, 20 minutes on it. Honestly, I felt like I've been lurking on AO3 too long and just had to submit *something*, and this was the one thing that was ready to be shat out-
> 
> disclaimer: i've literally never played yume 2kki i mostly know of it in passing (mostly from aforementioned friend)

The test subject seemed . . . disturbed. Her eyes elsewhere-- It made sense, we'd administered some awfully strong hallucinogens. But even then, they can only show her the depths of what's in her own mind.

Her entire body tensed and she stumbled towards the glass of the observation room's window, collapsing on to it. The personnel shared in their newfound apprehension. With the rest of her body limp against the glass and her eyes unseeing, she lifted her head with firm conviction. 

**_  
Bang!_ **

  
She smashed it against the glass.

**_  
Bang!_ **

  
Fuck, there was blood now, a blossom of red staining her hair. 

**_  
Bang!_ **

  
Personnel surrounded her in an attempt to sedate her but she thrust them off with force.

**_  
Bang!_ **

  
By this point, it was too late for them to help her--   
she had stopped breathing.


End file.
